


Pride Sweaters

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aunt & Niece relationship, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Anne Corduroy-Pines, Pan Mabel Pines, Pansexual Mabel Pines, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Anne is gay and Mabel has a special gift to welcome her niece to the LGBT+ community.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel & Anne Corduroy-Pines, Mabel Pines & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pride Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I finished today and wanted to share with you guys ^-^
> 
> English isn't my first language and I had no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy your reading anyway!

“Anne dear?”

The young redhead turned from the hot mess that was the party to the voice calling her. At the Shack’s door, Mabel gestured her niece to follow her outside.

The party was on fire, and Anne couldn’t wish for a better night to celebrate her and her brothers’ fourteenth birthday along with her family and friends, but the chill night air hit the girl as a refresh that she hadn’t noticed she needed until now.

Sitting down at the porch’s stairs with her aunt, the teen still could hear the muffled sound of loud voices and music, but those soon became background when Anne noticed Mabel’s large-to-the-point-of-tearing-her-face smile.

“I got one more gift for you,” The brunette showed a rectangular and flat pack that she had been hiding on her back.

Anne could only smile a bit, aware of what was expecting her once she opened the present and somewhat relieved for receive it. Tyrone and Danny had gotten their annual birthday sweaters along their other gifts. She was a bit occupied back at the moment to care, but it was a matter of time for the subject start hunting Anne. Not getting a sweater from Mabel was a concerning subject, to say the least.

Anne just didn’t understand why she was receiving her sweater now, outside and in private.

“Thank you, Auntie,” she said anyways, getting the pack from Mabel’s hands and starting to open it.

“This is a very special one,” although her excited tone, Mabel seemed also a bit nervous. “I hope you like it.”

Finally finishing with the wrapping paper, Anne lifted the box cover to see there, just as she expected, a sweater. The first thing she noticed about it was the strongly dark pink coloring the collar and shoulders, suddenly changing to another stripe of a lighter pink, followed by an even lighter one, until reaching the white stripe right on the center of the sweater. After that, three more stripes followed, this time in orange, getting darker until reaching the piece’s end.

Anne gasped hard when she recognized that colors pattern, that so perfectly correct order that it would be impossible for Mabel to have chosen them by accident. Jaw dropped, the girl could just look back and forth from her Aunt to the gift.

Don’t get me wrong, please, she loved it, specially because it was her beloved Auntie Mabel giving her something so symbolic. Anne couldn’t have asked for a bigger proof of acceptance. She really, really loved that sweater.

It’s just… she hadn’t come out to her Auntie yet. The only people who knew about her sexual orientation were her brothers and cousin, so how?

“Aubree told me,” as if reading her mind, Mabel answered the question confusing her thoughts.

And her cousin was very lucky that Anne was too anesthetized by the beautiful gift and the fact that her Auntie accepts her to get angry about the total breakdown of her trust by Aubree’s part.

“I know she shouldn’t have, and I told her that, but,” Mabel squeaked, not being able to hold her smile. “I got so excited when I found out! You have no idea how hard it was to wait ‘till now to show you this sweater!”

“So the thing you spent all day doing instead of helping us with the party… was this?”

Now everything was making sense. Only a last minute sweater to keep Mabel, an event organizer who loves her job, enclosed in her bedroom all day instead of helping with her nephews and niece’s birthday party preparations.

“Since yesterday night, yep,” Mabel nodded, a little bit calmer. “This is the only benefit from Aubree telling me: I got to knit it to you as a birthday gift.”

Anne giggled, being saved from her loss of words when a cold wind hit her. She didn’t wait a single second to dress her new sweater over the flannel shirt she was wearing, nor gave Mabel time to see how it looked on her. The young redhead threw herself into the brunette’s arms, giving her a tight hug.

“Thank you, Auntie.”

The former Pines smiled warmly, returning the hug with the same amount of love she was receiving from her niece.

“It’s my pleasure, dear heart.”

“Thank you for the sweater… and for accepting me.”

Mabel’s eyes widened instantly and she broke the hug, holding Anne by her shoulders; her expression was the most confused the young Pines had ever seen.

“’Accepting’ you?” The brunette repeated before a scoff.

Then she laughed.

For the short period of time her laugh sounded through the porch, Anne was completely lost, her brain shut off so it wouldn't make her imagine bad things before listening what else her aunt had to say.

“Anne,” Mabel started again. “Cupcake. Baby Bear. Sweetheart. I don’t have to accept anything- I mean, look at this,” she laid back a little, showing her niece the sweater she was wearing right now.

The woman has been wearing that since before the party started three hours ago, and it wasn’t like Anne hadn’t seen or chatted with Mabel through the party, but just now that she was paying attention at it that Anne recognized the color pattern used on the three stripes of her aunt’s sweater:

Blue, yellow and pink.

Cool, so Mabel had a pan flag sweater, and it was a pretty good one too, but what did she mean with-

Anne thought she couldn’t get more surprised than when she recognized her lesbian flag sweater, but Mabel got her jaw dropped for the second time within five minutes.

“Ohhh…” was the only sound she could make.

“’Oh’ indeed,” Mabel laughed. “I can’t believe you didn’t know. It’s not like I keep it as a secret or something,” she rethought that. “But then again, it’s not an aspect of my life that I go out screaming about either, so it kinda makes sense.”

Anne was about to agree with a nod when part of what she said got the redhead’s attention.

“Wait… you mean the family knows? Even Uncle Josh??”

“Of course he knows,” Mabel answered as if that was obvious. “I’d never keep something like this from my husband, and if he wasn’t able to accept it then he wouldn’t _be_ my husband.”

Anne just had time to giggle nervously before the brunette continued.

“And yeah, all the family knows. Some accepting better than others but everybody knows.”

Mabel would’ve made that the end of her answer if one more look at her little redhead niece hadn’t showed her how nervous Anne was. It wasn’t necessary hard thinking to guess what was afflicting her.

Mabel had always been sure that she liked boys and that fact proved itself to be right, but when she and Dipper came back to Gravity Falls as fourteen-year-olds, and she and Pacifica started to become more friends than frenemies, things got a little… confusing. She went back to Piedmont after that summer with more doubts about herself than ever, and it took weeks before the brunette even considerate the idea of being gay.

She never had any problem with the LGBT+ community, in fact she even considerate herself an ally. Love is love, and love is beautiful in every shape or form. But being gay herself?

When she finally accepted and embraced who she was, Mabel felt like a mountain had gotten off her shoulders… until she remembered that she still had to come out to her family.

Well, technically she hadn’t. Being pan (the term she decided fit better herself after months of research), Mabel’d never have to tell them unless she started dating a girl. But she didn’t want to hide that from them. As scared as she was of their reaction, she wanted to be honest with her parents, her grunkles, and especially with her twin brother.

Dipper… they had never kept something so important from each other before. Maybe that’s why, when her brother came to her asking if she was okay, if there was anything she wanted to tell him, Mabel simply told him the truth. No second thoughts, no doubts, she was ironically straight with him. And after some seconds of silence, he just smiled, said a simple ‘okay’ and they shared an awkward sibling hug.

Mabel smiled kindly at those memories. Dipper’s unconditional love and support made it one hundred times easier to come out to the rest of the family. Whatever happens, her brother would always love her and be there for her.

So Mabel just knew he’d do the same for his own daughter.

“Anne, look at me,” she called, continuing once the redhead’s hazel eyes were back on her. “Your Dad never stopped loving me. He won’t stop loving you.”

It seems like that was exactly what Anne needed to hear. She smiled instantly, and it didn’t take long to her eyes start glowing with tears.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Pumpkin,” Mabel pulled her niece into one more hug.

When they let go, Anne looked at the Shack, where her birthday party was still going on, and then down at her new sweater.

Her lesbian flag sweater.

“You can take it off if you want," Mabel said, and she meant it.

Coming out was a very personal thing and she would respect it if Anne wasn’t ready to show herself in front of all her family and friends. Anne repeated her actions one more time, but when she lifted her gaze to Mabel this time, her eyes were full of determination.

“Nah, I wanna show everybody my new sweater.”


End file.
